


Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

by Rose_SK



Series: The Demon and the Lamb [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Graphic Description, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub/Dom Relationship, blasphemous content, graphic sex scenes, human!Cas, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you said your prayer tonight, little angel?” </p><p>“No, sir…”</p><p>“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Castiel looked into Dean’s emerald eyes and begged for one last kiss, a wish that was not granted to him. Defeated, Castiel began reciting his nightly prayer.</p><p>(This work is a continuation of the story 'The Souls of the Damned', but can be read as a stand alone. I however recommend you read the 'Souls of the Damned' first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a continuation of the story 'The Souls of the Damned', but can be read as a stand alone. I however recommend you read the 'Souls of the Damned' first. This story is highly blasphemous, if you are easily offended, do not read this story. Feedback is always appreciated. Enjoy!

“Brothers”, the voice of Reverend Novak resonated against the walls of the small church, richly decorated with paintings of the saints and of the Holy Trinity, golden chandeliers and stained-glassed windows bathing the church in a coloured light, “Behold the power of Lucifer. He is not dangerous while luring around your homes, but as soon as he manages to penetrate your minds. The devil is in the detail, brothers. Do not let him get a hold of you, but worship the Lord every day. Have faith in God and he won’t let you down”

Castiel tried not to think about the butt plug stretching his hole. He shifted slightly on his chair and got a reprimanding look from his mother as the wooden benches crack under Castiel’s weight. The young boy couldn’t stop thinking about his boyfriend Dean. Reverend Novak and his wife had been invited to a private party at one of their friend’s place and had decided that Castiel wasn’t invited. Which worked perfectly fine for the young man, who was awaiting Dean impatiently. The demon had promised to spoil him tonight, but had warned him to prepare himself beforehand. Castiel didn’t want to risk disobeying the demon.

“Brothers, remember that you are responsible for your own misery, as it was brought upon you by God who wanted to punish you for your sins. A devout man is never unhappy, for he feels the love of God and rejoices in serving him”

Castiel had learned much about Heaven and Hell in the past years, mostly thanks to his demon boyfriend, who had enlightened Castiel on many occasions. For instance, the young man didn’t know that Lucifer had once been God’s favourite and that he had been God’s most beloved son. Lucifer had been entrusted with the mark of Cain which had corrupted his mind in the end, contributing to Lucifer’s exclusion out of Heaven. Castiel had found it hard to believe at first, but had eventually caved in. He trusted Dean! As weird as it sounded, he would give up his life for the demon and the young man knows that his boyfriend would do the same for him, even though he would never for the love of God admit this out loud.

“Brothers, these are difficult times. We must all unite against Lucifer’s manipulating and corrupting powers. He manifests himself in our modern culture, through television, magazines and the internet. He tries to enrol your sons, rape your daughters and wives and burn down your household and family”

Castiel muffled a moan threatening to escape his mouth as the butt plug stretches him wider. He knew that Lucifer had better things to do than to corrupt humankind through the internet and television. He was far too busy trying to escape the cage he had been confined to eons ago. The King of Hell was a demon going by the name of Crowley, an “arrogant brat with a British accent, who sold his soul to a demon to grow a few more inches” according to Dean. Castiel had found it odd that a man would willingly sell his soul only to be a few inches taller. This comment had sent his boyfriend in a fit of laughter he had had trouble recovering from. _Dearest angel, you are so innocent it makes my cock twitch._ Castiel shudders as he remembers Dean’s words.

“… and therefore you shall love God and his creation, this love will keep you safe. With these words, I will let you go on about your Sunday activities”

The church was filled with the cracking of the wooden benches as the people started getting up and leaving the sacred place. Their hushed whispers echoed against the stone walls and a few isolated coughs could be heard among the hushed conversations. Castiel rose to his feet and tried to keep a straight face as thoughts of his boyfriend’s cock filling him flashed through his mind. His mother placed her hand softly on her son’s lower back in a rare gesture of motherly love. Castiel could never expect such a gesture from his father and he wouldn’t expect it from his mother either if she knew about his relationship with Dean. Castiel shook the nasty thoughts away. He loved his mother dearly, but he knew that one day he would have to flee the family home, or his father would force him to become a priest like himself and Castiel had other ambitions. Besides, he wanted to be with Dean.

“Your mother and I are heading to this party straight away son. Don’t expect us home before midnight at the earliest. This is a very important dinner, we hope to raise funds for the church renovation” Castiel nodded dutifully, trying to hide his excitement. It was one in the afternoon: his parents would be gone for almost twelve hours at least. Which meant twelve hours he could spend with his favourite demon. Castiel had to refrain himself from smiling.

***

 _Ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me_. **(1)**

Castiel had been waiting for hours, he had sent Dean a message with the phone the demon had given him, but it had not been answered. This meant that Dean was either busy fulfilling Crowley’s will or that the demon wanted to tease his boyfriend. One way or the other, the demon’s absence made the young man feel sad and frustrated. Castiel was horny and since he had come back from church he hadn’t bothered to remove the butt plug, leaving this pleasure for Dean. Castiel knew how much his boyfriend enjoyed seeing him wide and stretched after wearing the toy for a whole day.

It was past 8 pm and Castiel was beginning to lose hope that Dean would eventually show up. Adding to this, he felt incredibly tired and craved for a good warm shower. Besides, if Dean didn’t come, Castiel would have to take care of himself and he didn’t want to wait until his parents had come back home to start pleasuring himself and granting himself the release he desperately needed. Indeed, a shower was in order.

Castiel made sure to lock the door behind him, not because he feared being disturbed, but out of sheer habit. He was used to his parents being at home whenever he showered and in order to keep some privacy, he always locked the bathroom door. His father had forbidden him to lock his bedroom door, probably out of fear his son would engage in uncatholic activities while he thought his parent couldn’t barge into his room and put an end to his pleasure. The fact that Castiel could never lock his bedroom door added to the sexual thrill whenever Dean paid him a late night visit.

Castiel’s skin was beyond sensitive at this point, the slightest brush of cloth against his bare skin making his cock fill more and more with blood. He let out a soft moan as his fingers brushed over his perky nipples, rubbing the sensitive nubs slowly, teasingly, the way Dean would were he there. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut as he bit his lower lip in pleasure. He reconsidered taking a shower and opted for a bath instead. A nice, bubbly bath. While the tub filled with hot water, Castiel proceeded in taking off his pants, admiring his bulge in the mirror. He had had the feeling lately that his penis had grown a few inches. Nothing to be proud of, according to his father, but Castiel couldn’t help but beam. Dean would know to appreciate this change. Slowly, the young man took off his briefs and let his erection hang freely, hissing when his delicate fingers brushed over the already moist tip. Impatiently, Castiel grabbed his erection and started fisting it, closing his eyes as he felt the characteristic tingling announcing his orgasm build in his sack. When he was close to release, Castiel felt someone else’s hand on his penis. Gasping in fear and shame at being caught, Castiel forced his eyes to open and expected to see the wrathful face of his father, but lost himself in the beautiful green orbs of his demon boyfriend instead. Dean. Dean had come at last.

“Now little angel”, the demon whispered in Castiel’s ear, never breaking eye contact through the mirror and grinning devilishly, “You have still much to learn from me. See, your little teasing session with yourself at first was really, really nice to observe… but then you wanted to end the show so quickly… now that would be a shame, wouldn’t it little angel?”

Castiel moaned at those words and shot Dean a pleading look through the mirror, pressing his back against the demon’s strong chest.

“Please… I need you… I have been waiting for you all day and I thought… I thought you wouldn’t come… I needed release” Castiel was panting by now and he almost came on the spot when he felt Dean fisting him. But the young man knew better than to come without permission. Now that Dean was there, their rules were back in vigour.

“The only release you should crave for is that given by me! I thought you were a smart little angel, Cas? Aren’t you a smart boy?” Castiel whimpered at those words, nodding his approval. A wave of panic and arousal overwhelmed him as he felt Dean place a cock ring around his hard shaft. Castiel moaned pitifully. Dean smiled at him and kissed his temple softly, still looking at his and Cas’ reflection in the mirror.

“I see you want to take a bath. Mind if I join?” Castiel moaned again, followed by a litany of “please” and “I need you”. Dean pulled him gently to the marble bathtub, turning Castiel so that the young man was facing him. “Undress me”, the demon ordered tenderly, brushing his knuckles over Castiel’s flushed skin. The young man brought his trembling hands up to unbutton Dean’s blood red shirt, struggling a little and making soft, frustrated noises when the buttons wouldn’t cooperate. Dean chuckled softly at his boyfriend’s failed attempt at undressing him.

“Calm down, angel, patience is told to be a virtue” Dean said teasingly. Castiel took a deep breath and proceeded, this time managing to discard Dean’s shirt completely, folding it neatly onto a nearby chair. Then, he came back to his boyfriend and unbuckled his leather belt, pulling it out of the loops and hanging it on a nearby hook, careful to keep it straight. Finally, Castiel fell to his knees and unbuttoned Dean’s jeans before reverently pulling it down the demon’s long legs.

“Haven’t you forgotten to take off my shoes first, little angel?”

Castiel made another frustrated noise and looked up at his boyfriend with apologizing eyes. “I am sorry, I shouldn’t have been so hasty”, he said almost in a whisper and if Dean hadn’t been paying close attention to his words, he wouldn’t have understood a thing. Tenderly, the demon brushed a rebel strand out of Castiel’s face and smiled reassuringly.

“No harm done, baby angel. Now get back to work, the water is cooling”

Castiel finished undressing the demon and rose back to his feet, careful not to touch Dean’s cock as he hadn’t got permission to do so yet. He desperately needed to taste, feel or even touch his boyfriend, he had been dreaming of this moment for hours. He felt like his sack was about to explode. Softly, he let Dean pick him up and place him into the warm water. The warmth eased the tension in Castiel’s muscle and made the whole situation more bearable somehow. Castiel smiled softly and looked at the demon next to him. Dean admired the young human before him.

“You are such a precious gift, little angel. My Cas. I don’t know what I did to deserve a nice little pet like you” Dean knelt next to the bathtub and grabbed the soap and shampoo, “And such an obedient pet must be rewarded and taken well care of” Dean poured some soap into his open palm and rubbed his hands until they were covered in foam before massaging it into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Castiel mewled at the sensation and closed his eyes.

“You deserve this treatment, sweet angel. You have been really good today, even kept the butt plug when you thought I wouldn’t come. That’s an exemplary behaviour” Dean’s hands washed Castiel’s body thoroughly, not giving much attention to the young man’s erection, which almost got a frustrated groan out of Castiel, but he managed to stay quiet. Dean smiled softly as he washed Castiel’s hair and massaged his scalp slowly. Castiel would have fallen asleep had he not had a cock ring around his shaft.

“Dean?”

“Yes, Cas?”

“I have missed you” This comment made Dean’s heart, however small and cold it had become over the years, beam with pride and his cock swell with arousal. He rejoiced in the fact that his little human lusted after no one else but him, a demon. Castiel truly was a beauty and the purity of his soul made him worthy of ascending to Heaven, however the fact that he was dating a demon had progressively tainted his immaculate soul, month after month, day after day. If he were to die, Dean wasn’t sure if Castiel would still make it to Heaven, not because he had given into sexual phantasies, but because he had given himself wholly to a demon.

“I have missed you, too, my sweet angel”

Castiel had given himself to Dean Winchester nonetheless, the most feared demon under Alistair and now Crowley’s second in command. Not that Dean listened to Crowley, in fact he most of the time did whatever he pleased, screw Crowley. In fact, Dean thought he would make a fine King of Hell, however he was neither stupid, nor naïve. He knew that Lucifer couldn’t be imprisoned forever, one day he would step out of the cage and he would want to seek revenge on whoever had wished to claim his throne as their own. Therefore, Dean preferred to keep a low profile.

“Come out of the tub, Cas” Dean stood up and retrieved a fluffy towel from the cupboard, wrapping the thin and seemingly fragile human into its warmth. Dean knew, however, that Castiel wasn’t weak. His body withstood more than many people could ever imagine. This frail looking man had experienced things no human being in his right mind would have agreed to try out. Dean felt pride overwhelm him again.

Castiel almost purred as Dean began rubbing him dry, kissing him dirtily on the lips. Castiel let Dean take the lead and melted in his strong arms, letting the demon worship his body as if it were some sacred artefact.

“Have you said your prayer tonight, little angel?”

“No, sir…”

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Castiel looked into Dean’s emerald eyes and begged for one last kiss, a wish that was not granted to him. Defeated, Castiel began reciting his nightly prayer.

“O my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended Thee, and I detest all my sins because of thy just punishments. But most of all because they offend Thee, my God, who art all good and deserving of all my love. I firmly resolve with the help of Thy grace to sin no more and to avoid the near occasion of sin. A-“

Dean groaned and kissed Castiel before the young man had a chance to finish. Castiel felt Dean’s erection press against his thigh, painfully hard. It always surprised Castiel as to why a demon would find a prayer arousing, but Dean kept explaining that it wasn’t the prayer itself, but the blasphemy of the situation that turned him on. Castiel shuddered in anticipation feeling the hardness of his boyfriend’s shaft. Castiel’s hands roamed over Dean’s chest, forgetting for a moment that he had not been granted permission to touch his boyfriend. But he was desperate and he was ready to face the consequences.

“Eager, aren’t we my dearest angel?”

“Yes sir, I want you to bury your hard cock up my arse, this butt plug is not satisfying me anymore, not now that you are here before me” Dean grinned at Castiel’s words.

“Well then, lead me to your bedroom angel mine” Castiel moaned and grabbed Dean’s wrist, pulling him towards the bedroom, however forgetting that he had locked the door. Another helpless sound left Castiel as he struggled with the lock. Soon, the door was unlocked and the young man quickly pulled his boyfriend through the hall into his bedroom, pulling him in for a passionate and impatient kiss. Dean was eager to reply.

The demon’s well-built body pressed against Castiel’s lithe one, pushing him towards the bed. Dean literally threw the young man onto the bed and grinned devilishly as he grabbed his sports bag. Castiel knew what awaited him and he mewled as he watched his naked boyfriend pull out the toys he was about to use on his boyfriend. Castiel was surprised to see that Dean chose only one toy this time, which meant that Dean would probably take him.

“Now, I will make you feel so good my little dove. You see this?” Dean held up a leather collar with two leather straps attached to it, silver clips adorned the tip of the leather straps “This is a very interesting toy. We are going to have such a good time, little angel. Turn around” Castiel did as he was told and shuddered as Dean made him wear the collar and attached the clips to his nipples. Castiel realized that he wouldn’t be able to throw his head back in pleasure without inflicting himself pain.

“You look so pretty, Castiel… so pretty” Dean took out his phone and snapped a few shots of his boyfriend, pictures we would keep selfishly to himself. He had no one he wanted to share those pictures with. “I want to hear you scream tonight, I want you to scream my name so loud my love”

“Yes sir, I want this so badly …”

“Yes, I know you do… my beautiful little angel” Dean circled Castiel’s bed and gently pulled the butt plug out of his arse, observing how his boyfriend’s hole gaped at him, ready to be fucked and used. Dean groaned, fisted himself a few times, before entering his boyfriend forcefully. He pounded Castiel for a long time, pulling his head back and causing the young man to scream in pain mingled with undeniable pleasure.

“DEAN… PLEASE MORE… DEAN”

By now, Castiel didn’t care if his parents heard him in the case they came back early. He knew that nothing could happen to him as long as Dean was here with him. All he could think of was the pleasure Dean was giving him. He felt his hole tighten around Dean’s massive cock, much bigger than the small butt plug he had used to stretch himself. His prostate was being assaulted violently and Dean didn’t seem ready to slow the pace.

“I will fill you up so good my dearest angel. I love your tight little hole, I love to fuck your brains out, fuck you right through the mattress”

“I … I….”

“You want to come my love?”

“If it pleases you, Dean”

“Be a bit more patient”

Dean pounded Castiel harder, if that was even possible, and felt his orgasm build up in his lower belly. He bit hard into Castiel’s shoulder and groaned when he felt his seed fill his boyfriend. Dean came so hard it leaked out of Castiel’s hole and the demon groaned Castiel’s name as he rode out his orgasm lazily. The young human under him was panting heavily and whimpering, needy to come. Dean grinned and flipped Castiel onto his back, took off the cock ring and took the young man’s penis into his mouth, massaging the base of Castiel’s shaft with his hand. Pitch black eyes looked up at Castiel’s face contorted in lust. Dean made sure to pleasure his boyfriend and licked his gland languorously.

“You may come, little angel”

As soon as Dean had uttered those words he felt the salty liquid spurt out of Castiel’s penis and shoot right onto the young man’s chest, coating his alabaster skin with streaks of white sperm. Castiel’s face was flushed and sweaty, he seemed to have trouble breathing. To Castiel’s horror, he heard the entrance door open and his parents taking off their coats. His eyes grew impossibly wide as fear overwhelmed him and tears welled up in his eyes. Dean merely grinned.

“You were a good boy, my sweet angel” he said, kissing his boyfriend goodbye. In a pop, he was gone, and so were the toys he had used on Castiel. Even the butt plug had disappeared, to Castiel’s relief. Quickly, the young man grabbed a fresh pair of briefs, put them on and opened the window to get rid of the smell of sex, before jumping on his bed and hiding beneath the covers as quickly and quietly as possible. It took his father ten minutes to open his bedroom door and check whether his son was asleep.

“He is a good boy Jimmy… I think we can be proud of our son”, his mother Amelia whispered to her husband, not unkindly.

“He will make me proud the day he joins priesthood. Until then, he hasn’t done anything to make me proud, besides obeying to my very word, and that is nothing to be proud of, it’s what very father expects of his son” Castiel had learned a long time ago to not let comments like these affect him. He heard his mother sigh as his father left to their bedroom. Amelia entered the room and Castiel saw through half closed lids that she wanted to pass her hand through his messy hair, but she quickly composed herself.

“I am proud of you, my son, no matter what your grumpy father says”

Castiel felt his heart swell at these words. He refrained from pulling his mother into his arms and apologizing for being such a bad son. She had no reason to be proud and she wouldn’t be if she knew her son was dating a demon. Castiel felt tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t continue lying to his mother this way, she didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. He couldn’t lie right into her face, he couldn’t keep up the role of the perfect son, because he wasn’t.

Castiel wiped his tears with his blanket and looked out of the window. It was time for him to leave. He had to leave this oppressing life, he had to leave his father’s authority. He would feel sad to leave behind his mother, but it was what was best for him. Castiel stood up and went to his wardrobe to retrieve the phone Dean had given him to contact him. The young man wasn’t allowed to have a phone, his father had forbidden it and thus Dean’s phone had to be hidden under the loose plank of wood of his wardrobe.

_I need to get out. I will pack the essentials. Can you help me flee this hell? –Cas_

Castiel hid under his blankets again, listening carefully in case his father decided to pay him another visit, just to be sure. Castiel felt his stomach churn with excitement at the thought of being able to spend time with Dean, even to live with him. He was excited to start a new life, to follow his dreams and ambitions. He had always been an excellent student and having finished high school a few months earlier, he had what it took to go to university. Castiel was eager, eager to start all over again. His phone buzzed, announcing an answer from Dean. The young man opened the message and smiled.

_Tomorrow at dawn, I’ll pick you up with baby. Be ready to ride on a highway to hell, little angel. –D._

 

 

  * **Incantation to summon a demon**



 


End file.
